Rose
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: He described her as "Frozen Rose"...


**Rose**

A/N: First Sengoku Basara oneshot. . . the _LONG_ one is coming, I'm done with the first chapter.

Theme: Frozen roses are the best ones.

Summary: He compared her to a thorny rose; beautiful and yet painful. But in reality she's a frozen one; cold, easily shattered, unmoving and beautiful at the same time.

Pairing: read it and react.

Warnings: OC, possibly some form of drama, OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara Ranse Ranbu, Devil Kings, Sengoku Basara games or the characters. Only my OC(Hisakata Akki).

* * *

She was a rose; adorned with long, red hair and bright red eyes.

She was cold; unmoving, still, cold-hearted, impossible to hold for so long, sticks out, beautiful.

She was the enemy, and yet he loved her so. She was his killer on the battlefield, his lover outside of them.

* * *

In a dense forest, strong winds muffle sounds from two entities.

* * *

"You know I'm endangering my life by just being here." Her cold voice was muffled a bit, despite the fact that she was behind him.

"I don't care," he replied, glancing behind him. She was gone, just like the wind.

"Of course you don't," she appeared in front of him, upside down from a tree, "I'm the enemy."

"And yet," he stepped forward, leaving a few breaths in between them, "Why do I love you so?" he gazed lovingly at her expression; cold, still, unmoving. He always wondered why he loved her.

"No," she replied, averting his eyes. "You don't, you won't, you—" she was cut off.

He kissed her; he kissed her hard, as if they were real lovers. Her eyes widened, she knew he was cunning, but do something like that? How bold of him. After a while, he pulled away hesitantly.

"Don't ever say that," he said it like a warning.

"What? That you'll never love me?" she asked in a slightly playful voice, with a little smile on her face.

"Smile more," he said which she guessed as: "Yes, don't say that again."

"Hn," her smile faded. "I'm endangering your life as well, it's best we part ways now." she said, still having a cold voice.

"I don't care, stay longer." He sounded demanding and pleading at the same time.

She was silent. She disappeared from her upside-down position. She reappeared in front of him.

"Till the next time," she said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a long, loving hug. She didn't know how to react, so she just wound her arms around him, in a rather pitiful way.

"I pity the soul who loves me," she whispered in his ear.

"You pity me because you love me," he replied, stroking her hair lovingly.

"I pity you just because if I were ordered to kill you, I would. And I'd enjoy it." She said jokingly with a hint of mocking.

"How you mock me, what if I kill you first?" He challenged with a smirk on his face.

"You won't, because you're already dead." She replied smugly.

"I'm not dead yet, I could kill you right now." he said.

"But you can't, can you?" she asked.

"I can. . ." his answer sounded confused, difficult for him.

"They why wouldn't you? Want me to kill you first?" her voice was challenging.

He had no reply, he just held her closer and tighter.

"You'll suffocate me to death? Cause, I like it." She smiled in his arms.

"Maybe," he replied.

Smiling somewhat contently, she settled in his embrace. The two stayed that way for an ample amount of time.

"Leave," she said, slowly pushing herself away. "Now,"

"Till the next time," he released her, "But that will be in battle," he disappeared, leaving a dark red rose in her hand.

"I agree, prepare to die, Sarutobi Sasuke." She whispered his name, gazing at the rose.

* * *

The battlefield, a stage for the most deadly of graces. . .

* * *

"I guess we meet again, Hisakata." He removed one of his shuriken off the neck of one of her allies.

"Who would've thought, you'd die right here, Sarutobi." She swung her chakrams behind her, killing his ally.

"Not before I kill you," he started charging towards her. She, somewhat preoccupied with the enemies behind her, cart-wheeled to her side, dodging his advance. She spun with her chakrams quickly, killing the enemies behind her.

"I guess it's just you and me now," she said, retracting her chakrams to her hands.

"You aren't suggesting anything, are you?" he emphasized 'suggesting'.

"Not really, just trying to set the mood for when you die!" she charged forward.

"Oh really?" he blocked her attack with his shuriken.

"Yeah," she tried to kick him where it hurts, but he countered with a kick to her stomach, knocking her back a few steps.

"That hurts, Sasuke," she made her voice little, clutching her stomach. "To bad this is worse!" she threw an energy-charged chakram towards him. He dodged but it managed to scratch his face with a thin line.

"Not bad," he said mockingly. He heard her groan with disappointment.

"You know," she said somewhat seductively, "You look real hot when you fight me," she said, stepping closer to him.

"You're joking, right?" he stood unmoved by her sudden statement.

"No, I'm serious." She kept on stepping forward.

"You really want to die, don't you?"

"Only in your arms," she said,

'God, this woman is so confusing!' he thought. She was now within arm's length from him, why wouldn't either of them attack!?!

"I'm within arm's length from you," she said straight-to-the-point with a cold look, "Why not kill me?" she was disarmed, her weapons a few steps away from her.

"If I could," he looked to the ground, feeling a little guilty. She was his enemy, she was willing to die (if it wasn't a trap), how could he not kill her!?!

He dropped his weapons unconsciously.

"Come here," he opened his arms, as if calling her for an embrace.

"Why? Won't you kill me?" she stepped backward.

"No, but won't you kill me?" he lowered his arms, not looking up.

"I don't know. . . Maybe," she replied confused.

"Me neither, so let's fake our death." He suggested.

"I never thought of that, do it." She demanded, smiling.

* * *

A/N: FINISHED!

Akki: It's so. . . unlike me. . .

Me: Why?

Akki: Cuz in you other fic, I'm cocky, arrogant, violent and not-at-all romantic!

Me: Well, that's the best thing 'bout OCs, you get to change them. Am I right, or am I right?


End file.
